Love For Two
by Sin Aralynnia
Summary: “Kagome, I love you, please let me have you?” he said to me with lust in his eyes. I know I could never say no to him. He... I love him. I nod my head slowly and wait for him to take my clothes off. InuKag at begning SesshKag at end. Don't own Inuyasha


1"What do you mean.. Pre-Pregnant?" I ask the doctor. She looks at me sorrowfully before repeating herself. "Kagome.. I'm sorry, you're about 6 weeks pregnant." she says. I look at her in disbelief. This has to be a bad dream, I can't be pregnant. I just can't. The doctor leaves the room. I just about break down 'be strong' I whisper to myself.

Flashaback

"_Kagome, I love you, please let me have you?" he said to me with lust in his eyes. I know I could never say no to him. He... I love him. I nod my head slowly and wait for him to take my clothes off. His hands are shaky and uncoordinated. I smile at him as he fumbles with the button on my pants. I don't know why he has so much trouble with the clothes from my time. _

_He takes my pants off and then starts working on my shirt. I start to feel a little bit uncomfortable but I don't voice it. He seemed to have wanted this for a long time, why spoil it? I try to enjoy myself as much as possible but something doesn't seem right._

_He then puts himself inside me, thrusting and panting. I try my best to enjoy it but it still doesn't feel right._ _I feel him pick up speed. I know he's about to finish. "Inuyasha wait!" too late. He let go inside me. I stay still for a moment. He collapses ontop of me. I lay there for a moment, panting._

"_Kagome. I have to go" he said. He quickly got dressed and left. I stare at his disappearing form for a moment before deciding to follow him. I come upon a clearing. Yes, this definitely feels wrong. "Kikyou." I hear him say. I turn in the direction he is. "I want you to know no one else holds my heart, you are my only love." he says to her. My heart breaks right there. How dare he?! How dare he?! _

"_Bastard." I shout. I pick up my bow and arrow and shoot a single shot, missing Inuyasha but hitting Kikyou in the arm. She hissed at the pain and drew her other arm up to pull out the arrow. It wouldn't budge. A look of fear came across Kikyou's features as the souls started to leave the clay shell her mind resided in._

_I start running, to where? The well. Inuyasha stares at my leaving form before turning back to Kikyou and helping her wounds. I run through the forest and jump into the well. The pink light surrounds me and I'm back in the familiar place I once called home. It doesn't seem much like home anymore._

End Flashback

I can't believe he did this to me. I can't believe I trusted him. I can't believe he left me. Tears start to surface in my eyes before I realize I was thinking of him. The doctor reenters. I think her name is Kagura. She's really pretty to say the least. She has brown hair and red eyes. Must be contacts, right?

Something clicked. "Kagura..?" I say in almost a question. She looks up from some paper work at me. "Yes Kagome?" she asks me. It's her. "Ka-Kagura..? What are you doing in my time..?" I ask her. She smiles at me before putting the paper work down beside me. "You will find out in due time Kagome, but I'll let you in on a little something.. You won't kill me or Kanna." she says. I look at her a moment before she resides back to her paperwork.

'If I didn't kill her.. Does that mean that Naraku didn't die? Or did we just return their hearts.' I think to myself. This is all to weird. "So Kagome, how old are you now? 18?" she asks me. I nod. Too afraid to speak. "Well, we don't have to tell your mother of your pregnancy but it would be best if you did before it's too late. She might be mad at you for telling her on down the road." she says to me.

I smile at her and nod again. For some reason she never did scare me, I don't really know why. "So, who are you married to?" I ask her. She looks at me a moment before deciding to speak. "Kouga." she said. I sit still, stunned. "Didn't.. You kill his pack?" I ask. Why would he marry the murderer of his pack?

"Yes... but he forgave me, after all, orders are orders. Now, about this baby, this time is going to be hard for you, with it's Youkai blood, as little as it is, will take a tole on your energy. You will need lots more rest and more food, preferably red meat, steak and things of that nature. Eat lots of fish, you need iron and ... that's about it." she said.

She smiled at me. I gently hop off the doctor's table and say goodbye to my new found friend. I walk out of the room and find my mom waiting in the waiting room. She looks at me. I look back at her. Now or never.

"Mom... I'm pregnant."


End file.
